Light of Darkness
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: My second XMen crossover. Yami is a mutant, that's a prisoner to Stryker. When Stryker kidnaps a boy named Yugi, Yami starts getting feelings for the little one. Stryker does something to Yugi, then someone frees them. Pairing: YamiAtemuxYugi
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!

As I haven't been able to write on my other fics, except 'New Life, New Identity' , I thought I'd give you the first chapter on my new X-Men fic

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 1

It's quiet… to quiet. They're up to something again, I just know it. My name's Atemu Yami, I'm from Egypt, but that's as good as everything I can remember. I can't remember anything else about my previous life, it's like I never existed since I woke up. I'm a mutant, or so I've been told. I can't remember how long I've been here…I'd guess I've been here some years, it feels like it anyway…but then again it's hard to keep track of time when you're locked inside a cell all the time.

The one who captured me and many other mutants, are a man named William Stryker. He hates mutants with a passion, even if his own son is one. He tries to 'cure' or 'solve' the mutant problem. Therefore he has the deaths of both mutants and humans on his hands. Yes, humans…He kidnaps them and use them as guinea pigs, he tries to mutate their DNA. He hasn't had any success yet. Everyone's died during the procedure.

I hear noises and the gate to their underground base open. Cars are driving inside. I guess that they've kidnapped another person, I'm not sure if it's a mutant or a human. To be honest I hope it's the first. We mutants have taken the experiments much better then the humans. We survived, while they didn't. I don't want to hear the painful screams of them ever again as he does those things to them. I'm not really sure if he does the same to them as with us, nobody ever lived to tell the tale, as I've told you.

The door to my cell open, the men throws a small person inside. Then they slam the door shut immediately. I hear whimpering, followed by soft sobs. I can tell it's a human by the scent, a young human boy, but his scent has a feminine tint as well. The small boy sits up and looks around. I hold back a surprised, and on the same time shocked gasp. He looks just as me; well, except that he's more innocent, angelic and feminine looking. He looks directly in my direction in the darkest part of the cell. Our eyes lock, his amethyst ones with my crimson.

"There's no need to be scared of me, little one. I won't hurt you. I can't say the same about them though, their boss is so blinded by his hate and anger" I say calmly, trying to make him feel as comfortable you can get in a situation like this. "Where are you from?"

"Domino City…in Japan…" he replies silently.

"Really now? I don't think I've ever been there, but then again I wouldn't even remember if I have" He nods sadly. "You want to tell me what happened?" He looks at me; it's almost as if he's judging me.

"They just took me… I was with my friends. We were going to Burger world after school, and they just came in a minivan and pulled me inside" his tone is sad, painful and fearful.

"They did that right in front of your friends?" I ask him, his reply is a slow nod. I growl quietly, promising them a painful death for doing that to the little one. Wait, since when did I start to care for someone I just met? I shrug it of for the moment. "I see…Then they've gotten more bolder…How old are you? You're older then you look, right?"

"Hai, I'm 16. I'm surprised that you didn't think that I was a child. I've got that a lot. I'm Yugi"

"My name's Atemu Yami, little one" I can see a small blush cover his cheeks in the darkness. You might wonder how I can see anything in the dark. It's because of my mutation. My senses are heightened and so are my reflexes. I only feed on liquids, therefore I have elongated fangs. I guess you could call me a vampire, but I don't drink blood, I can be in sunlight, and crosses and holy water doesn't bother me at all.

I snap my head up towards the door, as I hear very familiar footsteps coming closer, right towards us. The door open, and 'he' comes inside. I move quickly to stand in front of Yugi and growls. Stryker doesn't make any sign of fear or that he's going to leave us. He just smirks at us mockingly.

"Well, mutant 555 it seems like you've a soft spot for the human already" he says. I growl again.

"Leave him alone, Stryker! He hasn't done anything to deserve what you've planned for him! He's an innocent human! Since when did you kidnap children from other countries, by the way? Do you really want to start another world war?!" Yugi's shrunk behind me, trying to hide himself from that awful man. Stryker looks at me like something that's in his eye.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, mutant. Don't talk with me about wars. I was in Vietnam. I'm just trying to make this world a better place, and because of that there has to be sacrifices"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You only do this because your son couldn't be 'cured' as you wanted" By this time Stryker looks furious. He reaches for something in his pocket and pulls out a small control. He pushes a button, and suddenly the small cable around me neck sends electricity through my body. I fall to the ground in pain, Yugi calls my name, and then they take him with them. The door close and I'm lying there alone on the cold floor. I feel wetness in my face, and I know I'm crying. Crying for Yugi, my little one…

TBC

So what do you think?

Plz read and review


	2. Chapter 2 Back Together

Hiya!

I'm back!

14 reviews?! Already!

Thank you so much everyone!

It seems like you really liked this one, huh?

I have good news to ya as well. When I was cleaning my room the other day I found the original to chapter 1, which has been gone for half a year. So if you want to read it tell me, 'ki?

Here's chapter 2´

Sorry if there's any mistakes in spelling or grammar

Chapter 2 Back together

Yami didn't hear Yugi scream at all, and he wondered if they had taken him somewhere else. He didn't eat when it was feeding time, but then again he didn't need to, or really cared. He just wanted to get out of there, find Yugi and escape. But it was impossible, first of all he didn't know where Yugi was being kept or if he even was alive, second Stryker would never let them escape and three the place was heavily guarded. After a couple of days he heard the gate open again a couple of times. He didn't care what was going on this time, his thoughts was on Yugi alone.

Stryker smirk arrogantly. It's a few days after they stormed Xavier's school for mutants and captured a few of the children, captured Xavier and one of his elder students when they're visiting Magneto in prison. Everything was going as planned, and he finally had found a human that was reacting positively towards his experiment. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Or so he thought… (A/N that arrogant, mad, evil #¤&£$ (looks around shoulder) hehe I didn't say anything…)

Yami looked towards the door as he heard someone unlock it. Something was thrown inside, and the door locked again. He sighed.

'Not again…I can't take someone else being in here, except Yugi' he thought as he slowly stood up and went closer to see who it was this time. What met his eyes made him fall to his knees. He reached out a hand and stroked the pale, soft skin of Yugi's cheek. In front of him lied a very much alive Yugi, but he could tell that he's in pain. He's sweating and he lied in a foetus position.

"Yugi? Can you hear me?" Yami asked worried. Yugi's eyes slit slightly open.

"Y-yami?" he asked weakly. Yami smiled, and nodded. "I-it hurts. Make it stop" Yugi sobbed. Yami looked sadly at him.

"It's not much I can do, aibou. I can only try to make you relax and ignore the pain" Yami said sadly. Yugi looked up at him, and nodded slowly. Yami carefully lifted him up and carried him over to the bed. He laid him down and laid down beside him, pulling him into an embrace. Yugi blushed, and forgot the pain for a moment. Then Yami started rubbing circles on his back, making him feel more relaxed. Yami took the chance to see if something had changed on Yugi. He noticed that his ears had wandered up on his head, become bigger, pointier and fluffier. He also sees that Yugi has a small mark on his forehead, like himself, its two small, white feathers or wings, not much different from his own that are two black batwings. He could feel something wanting to come out on his back as well. He couldn't understand how Yugi was able to survive, when so many others before him couldn't.

They were suddenly interrupted by loud noises, machineguns firing, metal being slammed into the walls and thunder. Yami's eyes were wide, this was something different. He felt this urge for blood so suddenly, he wanted to fight, but then Yugi gave off a scream in pain again. Yami's urge disappeared as sudden as it came. He was at the boy's side in a matter of seconds.

After matter of minutes an alarm went off. Yami clamped his hands to his sensitive ears. Yugi was tossing around, nothing he tried helped to ease the smaller ones pain. Then more pain came to both of them as a ringing noise came into their heads. Yami clutched his, while Yugi just whimpered and sobbed even more. Then it stopped, Yami blinked confused.

'What in the seven hells was that? What in Ra's name is going on?' he thought angrily. Then he heard someone running in the corridor, someone's footsteps he didn't recognize. He ran to the door and started hitting it with his fists. The person outside stopped, the next second three metal claws went through the metal door and the lock. Someone pushed the door open. It was a man in strange clothing. He was kinda rough looking, but felt nice and secure. He had brown eyes and hair.

"Thank you" Yami said. The man looked at him.

"Why are ya here kid?" he asked. Yami's left eye twitched.

"I'm not a kid. Stryker captured me and other mutants. He kidnapped humans as well, but they died. Yugi's the only one that survived what he did, and right now he's both scared and hurt" Yami said, pointing towards Yugi on the bed. The man nodded.

"You don't need to worry about Stryker or his men. Stryker is chained to a helicopter and his men have run away. We need to get away from here as well. The damn dam is about to break" he said. Yami's eyes widened for the second or third time that day.

"Oh my dear Ra…We have to get out of here!" Yami said, running over to get Yugi. Yugi whimpered when he lifted him up, then Yami followed the man away from there.

"By the way, the name's Logan" the man said as they ran. Yami nodded as well as he could with Yugi's face buried under his chin.

"Atemu Yami" Logan raised an eye brow. They found Storm, and the others at the gate, as Logan stopped them from going that way. We followed Logan to another exit just as the dam broke. Then Rouge almost gave Yami a heart attack as she 'landed' the jet. They ran inside and took a seat. The only one who didn't come on board was a red haired female named Jean. Yami laid Yugi down on the floor and went out to get her.

"Go back inside!" she yelled at him. Yami growled, picked her up and took her inside the jet. "What are you doing? We can't get away if I don't do this"

"Listen to me! No one, and I mean no one, is going to loose their lives here! Besides you can make the engines run from inside, so start working!" he yelled at her. She whimpered, but still did as he told her. In the last minute the jet took off, just as the water was about to crush them. Everybody gave of a sigh in relief. Yami shook his head and went back to Yugi. His sobbing had grown louder, and blood had started to pour from his back and tailbone. As he gasped in pain, Yami could see that he had got fangs, exactly like himself. The students gasped as the saw the blood, causing the elder mutants to look in the direction. Xavier looked at him with glazed eyes. Storm let Cyclops take over the plane, and ran to check Yugi. A teenage boy named Bobby came over as well.

"Oh dear… What happened to him?" Storm asked horrified. Yami growled as Yugi gave off another scream.

"Stryker did this to him, as well as to other humans" Yami replied through gritted teeth. Everybody's eyes widened.

"What?! How could he do that?" Storm asked.

"Don't ask me! I don't know what was on his sick mind. He just did like he wanted. He did this to many others before Yugi, but Yugi's the only one that survived" Yami yelled, tears threatening to fall. Yugi screamed in agony as something broke through his skin. White feathers could be seen on his back, covered in blood. White fur could be seen on something from his tailbone as well, it too covered in blood. Yugi lay on his side, sobbing and whimpering in pain.

"Oh my…" could be heard in the silence.

"We need water and bandages, quickly. Bobby make some ice in a bucket, Cyclops melt it, please. Kurt go get bandaged in that first-aid kit" Storm ordered. Then she begun to take care of Yugi, she washed away all of the blood from his back, new tail and wings. Yami had Yugi's head in his lap all the time, holding his hand. Storm bandaged the whole of his back. Yami begun to hum on a lullaby he remembered and soon Yugi fell asleep in

Yami's lap.

TBC

Poor Yugi TT

I feel terrible for causing him so much pain

But I promise that I'll make it up to him

Plz read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya w

Here's a new chapter

Hope you'll like it

Thank you everyone for the reviews, they give me so much strenght

I'm depressed today...My favorite mare and favorite pony has left the stable I'm riding at, and I never had a chance to say good bye ToT

I know I shouldn't be this sad, but animals are such great friends...

Anyway, I've got a question to all of you, this is a request I got in a reviwe for the second chapter: **Do you want this to be a m-preg? **PLz tell me in the review. Majority rules okay?

_**Disclaimer: **_ I do not owe YuGiOh! or X-Men. I only owe this idea and my own characters, that might show up, oki?

Chapter 3

Everyone looked at the boy in Yami's lap. They could easily see the pain he felt in his face, and his screams before he fell asleep gave away how much pain this had caused him as well. Yami stroked his hair gently, like he'd break at the touch. Xavier thought it was time to talk to Yami about Yugi and what Stryker had done.

"So, how come that you and Yugi look identical?" he asked. Yami didn't look up.

"I don't know. We're not relatives that I can tell you. My family died a long time ago, I can't remember how or when I just know they're gone" Yami replied.

"I see. So where does he live?"

"He told me he's from Domino City in Japan. His family and friends should be very worried by now. He's been gone over a week…" Yami said as he brushed one of Yugi's bangs away from his face. Yugi moved a little in his sleep, and nuzzled closer to Yami's touch. Yami smiled and continued to stroke his hair. "He was taken when he was with his friends. He was terrified when hey put him in my cell"

"We should be able to find his family when we get to the school, but first we have to make a stop at the White house" Xavier said. Yami glanced at him.

"Why?"

"This might cause trouble somewhere else, besides we need to inform the President of what Stryker's done" Xavier explained. Yami nodded and once again his whole attention was on Yugi. A rumbling noise drew everyone's attention towards them. Yami blinked and bent down a bit to listen.

"Is he p-purring?" Storm gasped shocked. Yami smiled and nodded. He then began to pet Yugi's fluffy, black and white ears. He chuckled as a soft mewl was heard and the purring grew louder from Yugi. "What did they do to him?"

"I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions" Yami replied.

Anyway Xavier and the other mutants left the jet when they were in Washington to talk to the President. Yami stayed with Yugi and the children in the jet, the others soon returned and they flied to Xavier's school.

A few days later

Yami looked up from his book when he heard a soft groan. Yugi's eyelids twitched, so he went over to the bed.

"Yugi? Can you hear me?" Yugi's eyes slowly opened and he made a move to sit up. Yami helped him. Yugi looked around in the room.

"Yami? Where are we? What happened?" Yugi asked his voice angelic and heavenly, which Yami thought was strange when he should've been hoarse after not using it in several days and after the screaming that day.

"We're safe. You might not remember anything else then my voice and the pain Stryker caused you, but some mutants came and saved us. Stryker's dead so he won't come after us" Yami explained. Yugi nodded and moved a little, he winced slightly as he sat on his tail, which he didn't knew was there. Yami noticed, so he lifted him up and moved his tail out of the way. Yugi's eyes grew big at the sight of it.

"Yami…W-what did he do to me? What did he change with me?" Yugi asked his voice shaky. Yami looked at him sadly; he helped him to stand and helped him over to a mirror.

"I'm not sure what he did, but he changed some parts of you, hikari-chan" Yugi blushed and nodded. He took in his new or changed body parts. He sighed and leaned into Yami's chest. He appearantly took it much better then Yami thought he would.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, I couldn't stop him from doing this to you" Yugi looked at him.

"It's not your fault. He hurt you that time, and I'm still alive. I'm a little scared and upset, but I'm okay" Yugi said, nuzzling him. Yami blushed slightly and pulled him closer. "Yami?"

"Mhm?"

"What about my wings? I can't go outside with them visible?" Yugi asked. Yami chuckled warmly, and Yugi tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I thought you'd ask that" he said. Yami closed his eyes and suddenly something big and black appeared behind him. Yugi looked at two black leathery wings coming from Yami's back. "If I'm right you'd be able to hide them exactly like me"

"H-hai, datte…"

"Aw, come on. It's easy. Just concentrate, you have to wish to hide them" Yami explained. Yugi nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll try" Yugi replied. Soon his wings withdrew inside his back. A single tear ran down his left cheek. Yami gave him a gentle smile.

"Good, very good indeed" Yugi smiled brightly in response of the praise. "Come, we should go find the others. I promised to take you to them when you woke up, besides I think he has a surprise for you" He took Yugi's hand and led him downstairs. They passed students in the corridors, Yugi watched them nervously. Yami opened a door and they went inside. Yugi froze as he saw a pair of adults. "Xavier, this is Yugi. Yugi this is Professor Charles Xavier, Storm, Jean, Cyclops and Logan. Logan's the one who saved us from that place"

"Wakari mashita. Arigato, Logan-san" Yugi said, as he bowed. Logan sighed.

"There's no need to do that, kid" Yugi hold tightly onto Yami's hand.

"Yugi, we've found your grandfather, and we've arranged so that you'll take the first plane home tomorrow" Xavier said. Yugi nodded.

"Datte…how will I explain this to them? How will they take it?" Yugi asked sadly. Yami hugged him and kept his arms around him.

"It's better to tell them, if you keep this from them you'll just feel pain every time you lie to them. I know this is hard for you and that there aren't many humans that accept people who are different, but you have to keep living" Yami said soothing. Yugi's tail had wrapped itself around Yami's leg as they stopped inside the room. The white tail ended with black at the end. Yugi looked up at him with sad, depressed eyes.

"He is right, Yugi. You have to tell your family and the ones closest to you. You can not go through this alone" Xavier agreed with Yami. Yugi nodded into Yami's chest.

"What did he do to me?" Yugi asked. Xavier looked at Jean.

"We examined you as soon as we came back, took blood samples and X-rayed you. When we looked at the DNA structure we saw a change. It appears Stryker changed your DNA with feline and Yami's DNA" Jean explained, a pained expression covering her face. Yugi looked up at Yami, who had lowered his head.

"So what am I? What have I become?" Yugi asked looking at his hands. Yami hold him tighter.

"There isn't anyone like you in the world. We can't call you a mutant, but we can't call you human either. We can call you a hybrid or genetically experiment which ever you like best" Xavier stated.

"So this is permanent, huh? I have no other choice then to live with this" Yugi asked.

"I'm so sorry. We can't change you back to normal, it's already fused with your DNA, and if we try to change you back we could make it worse" Jean said.

"Wakari mashita, is there something else I need to know about?" Yugi asked sighing. Yami nuzzled his neck, causing the boy turn strawberry red.

"No, you just go and rest. We'll have some one to come up with something for you to eat" Xavier said, Yugi nodded and Yami took him back to the room. Inside they sat down on the bed and just sat there.

"Yami?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you going to do now? Where are you going?" Yami looked down into Yugi's deep amethyst eyes.

"I don't know. I might go to Egypt, try to get to know who I really am, who I was born to be…Why?" Yugi looked down and blushed into a very dark red.

"Couldyougobackwithme?"

"What did you say, little one? Take it a little slower this time" Yami said, smiling.

"C-could you go back with me?" Yugi whispered, but Yami heard it loud and clear. Yami smiled and hugged him (again?).

"If that's what you want, then I'll do it" At the response Yugi smiled brightly and laughed, hugging Yami around the waist. Yami smiled, he'd do it a lot since he met Yugi. Yami leaned forward, but stopped only a few millimetres from Yugi's face and more importantly lips. Then they closed the small gap between them. Soon purring could be heard. And one thing led to another….(; oh my)

TBC

This was all for this chapter

I hope you enjoyed it

I apologise for any grammatic or words spelled wrong.

Plz read, review and answer the question.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya:3

Back with chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm really happy that you like dis fic

I kinda forgot to translate what Yugi said last time, so here it is:

"H-hai, datte…" Y-yes, but…

"Wakari mashita. Arigato, Logan-san" I understand. Thank you, Logan

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT owe YuGiOh! or X-Men, if I did I wouldn't be broke right now...

Chapter 4

The next day they were taken to the closest air port. Yugi's wings were hidden inside his body, so was his tail under his pants, which for the record he found very uncomfortable. His ears he had been able to hide in his hair. Neither of them had any luggage of obvious reasons. They stood at the gate, together with Xavier, Storm and Logan.

"This is where we say good bye. I hope you're family will understand your situation and accept it" Xavier said.

"Thank you for everything. If it had not been for you, I'd never see my friends and family ever again, both I and Yami would have been prisoners until we died. So thank you" Yugi said as he bowed. Yami thanked them as well for one last time. Meanwhile Logan took Yugi to the side.

"What did you want, Logan?" Yugi asked his eyes curious.

"I'm truly sorry that we didn't know about Stryker's experiments on humans. No one deserved what he did. I was one of his early experiments, so if you ever need something, just call this number. You'll be in good hands, Yami is a good guy, he won't let anything happen to you" Logan said, handing Yugi a piece of paper with his cellphone's number.

"H-hai… I know"

"Let's take you back to him, before he goes on rampage when he can't find you next to him" Logan joked (A/N Oo) Yugi giggled slightly and agreed. Yami was at Yugi's side as soon as he saw him. Then the speakers told them that it was the last call for the flight to Domino City, and they went through the gate. They sat down beside each other on the aero plane and Yugi made himself comfortable, making sure that he didn't sit on his tail. Then he leaned towards Yami and put his head on his shoulder, sighing in content. Yami smiled and took his hand. Yugi decided that a nap couldn't hurt, and soon he was in the world of dreams.

A couple of hours later Yami woke the sleeping beauty, right before they were going to land at the Domino City Air port.

"Huh? What?"

"We're about to land Yugi" Yami said, smiling at the dazed Yugi. Yugi rubbed the sleep away from his eyes with his fists and yawned cutely, the act causing Yami's heart to beat faster for a moment. A small bump signaled that they had landed at the air port.

**-: Welcome to Domino City. We're hope you've enjoyed the flight and hope that you'll fly with us in the future:- ** A voice said in the speakers. Yami rolled his eyes, and hold Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed slightly, and they both got of as the door opened. The night sky was clear, the stars twinkling with some small clouds longer away. Yugi shivered slightly, Yami slid his arms around his as he noticed and nuzzled his neck. Yugi purred at the contact, completely forgetting about them being in public. Some girls awed at the sight and a couple of boys made a face. Yami glared at them, before he led Yugi into the building.

"How are we going to get home to me? We don't have enough money" Yugi asked, half purring. Yami looked down and chuckled. He shrugged slightly, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Walk?" he replied. Yugi's eyes widened, and Yami couldn't help but laugh at it. " Just kidding Yugi. Can't you call someone?" he suggested. Yugi thought for a moment before he dragged Yami with him to a phone. He put some yen in it and dialed a number.

"Ishizu? It's Yugi..." Yugi said as someone answered the phone. Yami could hear a female voice on the other end.

--Yugi! Oh my dear Ra! Where have you been? We've all been worried sick - - Ishizu yelled on the other end. They could hear some otehr voices on the other side, and steps running down the stairs.

"I'll tell you later. Is that Malik and Marik in the background?" Yugi asked amused and smiling slightly.

--The very same. I'm just lucky that the door is locked and Rashid is on the other side refuding to let them close to the door. Where are you?- - Yugi giggled slightly at that comment on her brother and his boyfriend. Yami blinked confused, not knowing who these persons where.

"That's why I called you... Could you pick us up at the air port? We're kinda out of money"

--We? Who is with you, Yugi?- - Ishizu asked suspisously. Yugi smiled gently, it was so like her to be like that.

"I'll let that be a surprise. Could you, please? I'm freezing and want to get home to Gramps" Ishizu sighed on the other end.

--Fine, we'll be there within half an hour. Be at the exit so we can find you- - Ishizu said, before they said good bye and hung up. Yugi smiled as he turned around in Yami's arms.

"So?"

"We have to go to the exit. They'll come within 30 minutes" Yugi said softly. Yami nodded and they went over to the exit. Yami sat down on a bench, pulling Yugi onto his lap.

"So who are this Ishizu? And what about the other two? Malik and Marik?" Yami intrigured. Yugi put his head onto his shoulder.

"They're Egyptians. Malik is Ishizu's younger brother, he's about my age. Marik is not their relative, but he looks like Malik, the only real differences between them are the hair, eyes and personality. Ishizu is the director of the Egyptic part of the museum. If I know them right, they'll come here with Ishizu to see for themselves that I'm okay... Malik will go mad when he gets to know about Stryker, and then Marik will follow him. There's no doubt that they'll curse his soul, and try to revive him just to kill him again" Yugi said, causing Yami's eyes to widen. Who were these people? was the thought inside his head.

"Are there any more I need to know about your other friends?" Yugi thought for a moment.

"No, not really. I'll tell you more about it later, and you'll probably see for yourself tomorrow. Want soemthing to drink? Cola? Hot cocoa?" Yugi asked sweetly. Yami smiled lovingly.

"Let's get some hot cocoa for you beloved. You haven't had someting to drink since we left the Institute, that and you're feeezing" Yugi smiled brightly and they went over to a small café, paid for two cups of hot cocoa and went back to their seat. Not long after Yugi's eyes twitched as they heard familiar voices, but he still hid them in his hair.

"Yugi? Where in Ra's name are you?" a tanned, platinum haired boy yelled, standing at the exit. Yugi sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly. Yami raised an eye brow at the teenager.

"Malik..." Yugi said, while shaking his head. "Come on, better go there before he starts cursing" Yugi took Yami's hand and went over to the boy.

"Yugi? I swear to Ra, if you don't come here this instant I'll-"

"Do what? Send Marik after me and then glomp the life out of me?" Yugi said from behind the boy, scaring the daylights out of him. Two other persons enetered, a woman with black hair and turqoise eyes, and another boy similar to the other.

"Yugi!" Malik exclaimed happily, and was about to hug his friend as he noticed Yami. "Who are you?"

"I'm Atemu Yami"

"I'm Malik. That's my sister, Ishizu and my boyfriend Marik"

"Yes, Yugi told me about you before you came. I'm happy to meet you, the friends of Yugi" Yami said, while nodding slightly.

"You're names are both Egyptian and Japanese. Why? And how do you know Yugi?" she asked with a stern, but still welcoming voice. Yugi moved nervously, he didn't feel very comfortable to talk about it in public.

"As for your first question I don't know the answer to it and the second is not my decision to make"

"I'll tell you when we get home. I'll have to tell Gramps anyway. By the way where's Bakura and Ryou? They usually hang around you during the weekends" Yugi asked curiously. Ishizu smiled.

"They're in the limo. It appears that it was Bakura and Marik who stomped down the staris before, with Ryou and Malik coming after them"

"Can we go now?" Marik asked bored. Ishizu shot him a glare, but nodded anyway.

TBC

Dat's all for today folks

Hope the chapter was satisfying. Should start on another chapter

During the week, but I don't know when I'll update. This goes for all my fics as I am on APU, it's when we try different jobs with animals in focus. This will go on for another four weeks, I have one finished, and then I have break week 44.

BUT I'll do my best to update

PLz read and review


	5. Chapter 5

I am so very sorry for not

Updating until now

Thank you for the reviews

I hope you'll all enjoy dis chapter

Here it is

_: Disclaimer: _I do not owe YuGiOh! NOR x-Men…

Chapter 5

They went outside to see a black limo waiting. The driver opened the door and they went inside. As Yugi entered a teenager with white hair tackled him. Yami was about to come to Yugi's rescue when he heard the little one laugh.

"Oh my Ra! Yugi it's you! It's actually you!" the teenager cried happily, refusing to let go of Yugi.

"Who else would I be, Ryou? Santa Claus?" Yugi laughed while hugging his friend. Yami blinked confused, not used to human's behaviour. After all he had been locked away for years, and had only felt fear, anger and violence until he met Yugi. "Ryou, could you please let me go, it's getting kinda hard to breath?" Ryou did so and finally took notice of Yami. He blushed hard and looked at Yugi.

"Yugi, who is he?" he asked, nudging his friend. Yami raised an eyebrow. Why didn't he ask him in person? Yami's guess was that he was shy.

"To me it would seem that little innocent Yugi has gotten himself a boyfriend" a deep voice said from one of the seats. In the shadows Yami could see a male almost identical to Ryou, there were only some small differences, like age, skin, hair and eyes. He looked a lot darker then Ryou.

"Bakura!" Isis said scolding. Bakura ignored her completely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked curiously. Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami. He gave him a smile, and stood up.

"We'll tell you as soon as we are going away from here. Oh, and Isis make sure that the driver doesn't hear our conversion" Yugi said. The door was closed behind them and they all took a seat. Yugi and Yami sat so they faced the others. "What we're going to tell you are confidential. You can't tell anyone else about it. Understood?"

"Of course. If anyone here tells anyone a word, Ammut may take their souls" Isis said, glaring at the two platinum blondes and Bakura.

"Or I'd kill them myself" Yami stated. Everyone looked at him, save for Yugi, who just smiled and nuzzled him. Yami scratched Yugi's hidden ear, never taking his eyes from the new humans. "Sorry, but if anyone hurts my miewsher I will torture and kill them very slowly" Bakura and Marik smirked.

"So I was right. You two are a couple. How did that go, little Yugi? In only a few days, what have happened to you?" Bakura said smugly.

"Yes, you've never been with someone before, and now you already have a boyfriend...What I think is funny, is that like me and Ryou, you found someone that looks like you as well" Malik said.

"I guess fate is unpredictable sometimes... But enough of that, we better get back to business before we arrive at the shop" Yugi said seriously. "I know you've been worried about me while I was gone..."

"You got that right, Ryou and Malik have been worried sick, making us worry as well" Bakura interrupted. Yami cast him a harsh glare.

"Don't interrupt Yugi, Bakura. It's disrespectful towards him" Ryou scolded his boyfriend.

"Anyway, I've been hold prisoner in America. I met Yami when they threw me inside the cell, but shortly after we were separated...I didn't see him until a few days later, after they...they..." Yugi stuttered, tears gathering in his eyes. Yami pulled him into his lap and held him close, Yugi crying into his tank top.

"Shall I go on, little one?" he asked softly. Yugi nodded, still a bit uncertain about everything. "Well, as my little one was going to say... they altered his DNA code or in other words experimented on him, changing his DNA structure and such... That damn man, I hope Ammut ate his heart slowly!"

"What are you saying? They used Yugi as a guinea pig?! It's illegal to use humans in experiments! He could've died!" Ryou cried out, he wasn't the only one upset by the news, Malik's eyes flashed dangerously and bit into his lower lip, so it started bleeding.

"Yes, he could. He was the lucky one, everyone else died before him. I know, because I've been there as long as I can remember. Those bastards didn't care!" Yami growled.

"What did they do to him? Why?" Isis asked, her eyes never leaving the small teenager in Yami's arms.

"They fused his DNA with my own DNA and feline DNA, which sort we're not sure about...All we know is that some parts of him have changed and that it was painful. All this because of that man..." Yugi continued to sob during their conversation.

"You failed to answer why?" Marik asked angrily, seeing as his boyfriend was hurting himself.

"Mutants...They hated them, wanted to erase them from planet... cure it" Yugi said through his sobs. He looked up at everyone, glancing over his shoulder. "It was terrible...All the tortured people, everyone mutants...What they did to Yami when he tried to protect me"

"They've done that to you as well?" Ryou asked. Yami shook his head, lowering it.

"No, I didn't really need it. I've been tested sometime but that's all. I've been special during all the time I've been there...as well as other mutants..." Yami said, showing his fangs. Ryou's eyes widened, together with he others. "Don't worry, I don't bite"

"Unless you're me that is" Yugi stated. Yami smirked, happy that Yugi wasn't crying anymore.

"Yugi, you are okay, right?" Ryou asked worried about his friend. Yugi nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hai, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about. Yami has taken good care of me" Yugi replied, before kissing Yami in front of everybody. Bakura and Marik, not believing Yugi just did that in front of everyone, started laughing.

"It seems little innocent Yugi, isn't so innocent anymore, huh Marik?" Bakura sniggered to his friend. Marik laughed hysterically. Both Ryou and Isis started scolding them, while Malik watched the two who'd just finished kissing.

"Yugi, have something changed with you?" Malik intrigued. Yugi stiffened, before he hesitantly nodded. This made everyone to turn his or her attention back to him and Yami. Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes. Yami got the message and stuck his hand down Yugi's pants. Everyone's eyes widened, thinking that he was doing something else, then he was. He gently pushed Yugi's tail through a hole in the pants. Yugi showed his ears as well.

"This is what's changed... that and I've got wings as well" Yugi whispered.

"Oh my dear Ra... how is this even possible?" Isis breathed. Yugi's ears dropped to the sides of his head.

"Everything is possible, as long as you try... my fate was inevitable" Yugi said, purring as Ryou touched his ears. His friend seemed to accept this pretty well, as well as the rest... he was glad for that, but now he had his grandpa and other friends' reactions to worry about.

"You don't know how much it means to me-"

"Us" Yami interrupted, smiling down at the pouting Yugi.

"Ehm, well us that you accept us being like this…" Yugi finished. Ishizu looked upon them with a tender and understanding look.

"Yugi, all that matter is that you're okay, and happy. What you are doesn't change who you are" she explained, and the others nodded in agreement. The tears came back to Yugi's eyes, but this time of a different cause.

"Thank you guys… I really mean it thank you" the limo stopped and Ishizu looked outside.

"Well, it seems that we've come to our destination: the Kame Game Shop" She said smiling. Yugi's eyes lit up at once, and he dashed out the door. Yami chuckled at this and followed him. Yugi had stopped outside, staring up at the small building. A small light could be seen from the second floor and one in the living room.

"So are you going to knock or not, midget?" Bakura asked, coming out as well. Yami turned his head around and sent him a glare full of daggers. Shakily Yugi went up to the door, but he didn't knock. When Yami came up beside him and saw that his little one was scared, he took the decision and knocked. Steps could be heard coming closer, until an elderly man opened the door. Sugoroku's expression was priceless.

"H-hi grandpa" Yugi stuttered.

TBC

Sorry but that's all for today folks

I'll see you as soon as I update

One of my fics again…

Hopefully it won't take as long as it has until now

Plz read and review


	6. Important note!

Hi everyone

I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in like ages

But I have lots of things in school that I have to do and finish right now

And I feel a lot of pressure, so please be patient.

I WILL update as soon as I can.

I haven't abandoned my fics at all

It's just that school work comes first right now

I hope you all understand, if not I'm sorry

Love

A.YamiYugi

080208


	7. Chapter 7

Hi

Sorry for taking so long to update 

School is killing me and I have major writers block on my YGO fics -,-U 

Plz anyone gimme ideas?

Thank you all for the patience and the reviews

I hope the chapter isn't too crappy 

Disclaimer: I do not owe YGO or X-Men

Chapter (?) 7? or am I wrong?

"Hi Grandpa" Yugi murmured nervously. The look upon Sugoroku's face was one of shock and disbelief. Then he launched himself onto his grandson, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Yugi made a strangled noise, and tried to get away from his grandfather, who despite his age still was rather strong. Yami blinked confused and debated with himself if he'd do anything about it or not. He decided not to do anything but watch. Finally the elder man released the younger boy, tears running down his cheeks. 

"Yugi, my boy... I never thought I'd see you again" Sugoroku stated in relief of seeing his grandchild. Yugi gave him a sad look. 

"Grandpa... I'm not going to die before you. Besides I'm fine, I'm not hurt" Yugi said smiling a little. Ryou and the others stood behind Yami watching the family reunion. Ryou's eyes had begun to tear up, and threatened to fall. "I'm sorry that I worried you..." he then added shamefully. 

"Yugi, it wasn't your fault. It was Styker, this was his doing. All of it, you have nothing to b e ashamed of" Yami said quietly, but still high enough for everyone to hear him. Sugoroku nodded, agreeing with the young man that looked so much like his grandson. 

"The young man is right, Yugi. It wasn't you who did this. You didn't kidnap yourself. Besides I'm fine. Like a fish in a lake" he said chuckling. His light mood seemed to help the younger Mouto, a he too began to laugh. When they finally calmed down, Sugoroku turned his attention to Yami. "It seems like an introduction would be appropriate; I'm Sugoroku Mouto, Yugi's grandfather" he said holding out his hand. Yami looked awkwardly at it, confused by the gesture. He looked at Yugi, who had a sheepish smile and nodded for him to take it. Yami did and slowly shook hands with Sugoroku. 

"Atemu Yami, call me Yami though" he said. The older man chuckled heartily. A small breeze blew past them. Yami and Yugi both shivered slightly, since they had kinda light clothes. 

"Let's go inside before we catch ourself a cold" Yugi suggested, taking Yami's hand within his own. Sugoroku watched with a smile as his young grandson pulled the older teen inside. He then turned to the rest of his grandson's friends. 

"Well, shall we?" he asked. Ishizu nodded and followed the elder man inside with the others. They found a rather red Yami on the couch with Yugi cuddled up in his lap. Sugoroku chuckled warmly, seeing his grandson molesting the other. Everyone took a seat in the remaining seats. Yugi looked sleepily at everyone, he was exhausted and that feline DNA didn't help much either. After all cats sleep very often. "Yugi..." 

"I guess you wanna know what happened, right?" Yugi asked slowly. 

"Yes, that would be nice" the elder replied. Yugi sighed and cuddled closer to the still blushing Yami. 

"I was taken by some military group. They took me to America..." and so Yugi continued to explain everything to his grandfather, just like before when he told his friends. "And thus making me something that's not human or mutant" he concluded, ending his explanation. The look uponb his grandfather's face was once again one of shock, but this time it had a small hint of sorrow and anger as well, but only for a moment. His grandfather sighed, feeling kinda hopeless, but then he smiled slightly. 

"I see, well, the important thing is that you're not hurt, right? It'll be hard for everyone to accept this, but I think you'll do fine with your friends and boyfriend by your side" he said with a glint in his right eye, scaring Yugi a little. The he froze up. 

"H-how did you..?" he didn't finish the question. 

"My dear Yugi, didn't you think that I'd recognize the signs. I went through it and had a son that did as well. I very much know how people are when they're in love and together" Sugoroku laughed amused. Yugi sat there with his mouth open and eyes wide. 

"I think you finally broke him" Ishizu stated looking at the stunned Yugi. Sugoroku laughed sheepishly. "You should take more care of the boy, that was something he wasn't ready for. You don't want to cause him more trauma then he already have, right?" she added with a stern voice. 

"No, of course not" Sugoroku almost whimpered, Ishizu could be scary even for him sometimes. Yugi suddenly began to giggle causing all eyes to turn towards him. 

"Sorry... It's just that... haha.. I've never seen Grandpa scared of someone before..." Yugi said between his laughs. The elder Mouto glared playfully at his grandson before starting to tickle him, Yugi screamed in response, and tried to squirm away from the fingers.

After things finally had calmed down once more, they had more serious things to discuss. 

"Yugi, you don't want anyone to know about your 'state' right?" Ishizu asked/concluded. Yugi nodded slowly, his head bowed. 

"Hai, Xavier-sensei said that there was people who didn't take mutants or different people well... So he said that I should be careful with exposing myself or Yami..." he replied, looking up at Yami. 

"Yeah, even if no one's allowed to harm a mutant, they do things when they're afraid. It's in human nature to be violent, no offense, against things they don't understand" Yami continued. Bakura and Marik smirked evilly at that. They were psychos, and proud of it, not that they killed or anything...

"None taken" Ishizu stated. "I know very well how humans are, when we first came here, there were those who were afraid of me and Malik. Then there's been several incidents before in our history" 

"Anyway, Yugi, if you want to hide your new features... I think it's better that you don't have P.E. anymore since you'd have to change clothes in front of the others (Yami stared wide eyed at Yugi) and we can't know for sure how things will work out... especially when we have those bullies to thing about ass well" Ryou stated. Yugi groaned. He had almost forgotten about the bullies. They were always onto him, bullying him whenever his friends weren't around... he didn't want to think what would happen if they found out... 

"Bullies?" Yami asked confused.

"It's people who tease and hurt others, and they're aware of what they're doing and enjoy it... It's torment for the ones who are being exposed of it..." Ryou explained with a pained expression. Bakura wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. 

"I see, so they're bad people... They should be punished" Yami growled. 

"I think it's enough for tonight. It's late and it's school tomorrow" Sugoroku said, standing up. Yugi looked up at him, eyes wide. 

"You mean I have to go tomorrow already?" he asked shocked. Sugoroku gave him a stern look. 

""Yugi, you've been away from school quite enough, and since you're not in pain, I don't think you'd be home from school. Besides you need to get back so you can go back to normal" he replied. 

"Yeah, right. I'm so normal you can get" Yugi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But I see what you mean Grandpa... But what about Yami? What will he do?" The person in question raised an eyebrow curiously.

'School?' he thought confused. He didn't have to go there... right? 

"I'll make a call to your school first thing tomorrow morning, and have him added to your class, so you can watch each other" Sugoroku smirked playfully. Yami groaned, he knew it. "Now say good night to your friends" Yugi saluted playfully and walked his friends to the door, with Yami in tow. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Yugi said as they went outside. Ryou and Malik smiled at him, nodding. 

"Yeah, we won't let you go to the prison alone" Malik joked, even if he did mean 'prison'. 

"Thank you for picking us up, Ishizu" Yugi bowed to the young woman. Ishizu smiled warmly in reply. 

"You have nothing to thank me about, Yugi. I'm glad I could help" she said as she ushered the younger teens into the limo. Yugi sighed and closed the door. He gave Yami a tired smile and pulled him up the stairs and into his room. There he discarded his clothes and changed into his PJ's. He pulled Yami into bed with him and went to sleep, with Yami's arms wrapped around him. 

Yami lay in the bed, wide awake, feeling the smaller ones breaths. So much had occurred since he met Yugi and to be honest he did like it, but it made him confused as well. Pushing his thoughts aside he too, fell into a deep sleep, with a content smile on his face. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arght, why didn't you wake me up earlier, Grandpa!" Yugi yelled paniced. He had over slept and had 20 minutes to get ready and get to school. He pulled the covers of both him and Yami, and jumped off the bed. Yami sat wise awake and watched Yugi running around. He had already changed into his clothes of the day, since he didn't have an uniform yet, and Yugi's were too small. 

Suddenly he was pulled out of his sitting position and dragged down the stairs and out the door. "Bye Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as they went out the door, slamming it shut. Yami blinked a few times before he sighed. 

"Yugi, calm down... If you don't your ears will stand up" Yami stated, trying to make the smaller one slow down a bit. Yugi turned to glare slightly at him. 

"You don't know what you're talking about right? We have to get to the office, before we can get to class" Yugi shot back, causing Yami to wince slightly. 

"okay, okay... sorry" 5 minutes later they stood gasping outside the office. Even after Yami's warning Yugi had continued to drag/ run with Yami to whole way to school. 

"We... gasp... made it..." Yugi gasped, legs feeling like jelly. Yami glared slightly at him, gasping as well, but not as much as the other. Yugi knocked on the door when he had caught his breath slightly. A woman in her twenties opened up and smiled at them. 

"Yugi, I'm happy that you're alright. You had us worried, when you disappeared" she said. Yugi smiled slightly. 

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't really my choice. Yami this is the Principals secretary, Miss Yamamoto" Yugi said introducing them. Yami nodded his greeting. Miss Yamamoto smiled to the boy, before she walked to the side and let them in. She went over to her desk and stood there, some papers in her hand.

"Mr Yami Atemu, you'll be going in Yugi's class after a request from his Grandfather. We usually don't do this, but since both you and Yugi seems to have been put through terrible things, we thought it was better if the both of you had each other as support. You'll get your uniform later this day, but as for now you'll be allowed to have your ordinary clothes on." she said handing Yami some papers. " Yugi, since you'll no longer will have P.E. we suggest that you'll use that time to do other things you have to work on" 

"I will, thank you" Yugi said, as he bowed. Miss Yamamoto smiled at him warmly. 

"Now then, off to class" she said gently. Both of them went down the corridor and towards the classroom. Yugi had a slightly gloomy look, and Yami was worried. 

"Yugi...?" he asked, letting the worry spice his voice. 

"I'm fine, Yami. Really, I'm just kinda nervous..." Yugi replied meekly. As they came to one of the doors Yugi slit into a halt. "This is our classroom. You'll have to wait here, til the teacher comes. Just tell him who you are and he'll be taking care of the rest. Okay?" Yami nodded. Yugi smiled and went inside the classroom. Yami stood outside, shoulders slumping sadly. He didn't like being without Yugi...

Inside the classroom

"Yuge!" a happy accented voice yelled and Yugi was pulled into a bear hug by a blond male. Yugi almost chocked. 

"Nice to see you too, Jou. Could you please let go, my body's kinda sore?" Yuig asked his friend. Jou smiled sheepishly and let go of the smaller teen. 

"Sorry Yuge, it's just dat I've been worried sick. No one knew where ya were, and who'd taken ya. Not even Seto could find ya" Jou said, as the brown haired CEO snorted. 

"I'm sorry Jou... Geesh I've been saying that a lot since yesterday" Yugi muttered. Jou blinked cutely confused. "Anyway we should go back to our seats... The teacher is soon here, he's standing right outside the door" Yugi said pointing to the door. They nodded and sat down just as the door opened to reveal the teacher. 

"Okay, calm down now. I'm happy to see that Mr Mouto are back and well. Together with him, there's come a new student" he said mentioning for the confused Yami to enter, and he did. A loud united gasp could be heard. "This is Mr Yami Atemu, he'll be joining you. I say this to you right now, do NOT bother him or Yugi, since they both have gone through a lot. If anyone bother them with questions they'll get detention for a week every time, got it?" he stated, with a old glare. 

That's all for now folks.

I hope the chapter wasn't as crappy as I think it is

In dat case, plz forgive me 

Ideas please?

Don't know when next chapter will be up...

Plz read and review 


End file.
